minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
MPW's Summer Vacation-er
Day 1 (MPW intensely watching the sub gap between Pewdiepie and T-Series bounce up and down on his laptop) Gap: (Moves down to 68) COME ON! COME ON! Gap: (Moves up to 69) YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSS! (MPW Grabs a chair and throws it at the laptop. Obviously busting the damn thing. As pop sneakily peeks through the door) (To the audience) And this is why I hate Purple. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW- (The chair zooms out of the room and hits purple head on) DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN I can't believe we're back for another special! :D (Kill me... PLEASE.) So are we going to add memes that are completely irrelevant? Y E S And not be on topic at all? Y E S What's your gender? Y E S- Meanwhile at another location (Golden Brine Comes To) Huh? Where am I? (A mysterious entity walks in) Isn't it obvious that this is a void? Hmmmmmmmmmm..... N O P E ... Lighten up buddy. Don't lose your day job. My objective is already half complete. Now tell me, where is MPW? He's... Actually I don't even know where the settings in this special are. Dammit, MPW. Listen, if you don't tell me where he is. You are as good as dead. Come on! Don't make me have to plug my finale- NOBODY CARES! HE MOVED ON FROM YOU! YOU'RE JUST A CLICHE! Then why does he feature me in about everything he has? And hasn't involved you in anything yet? (Pulls out some kind of blaster and aims it at Golden Brine) Well, let's just say this mission I have is going to change that. WAIT! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO KILL MPW SO YOU CAN FORCE ME OUT OF THE SPOTLIGHT AND HAVE YOU RESPECTED! MUCH MORE, YOU'LL KILL EVERY OTHER CREATOR AND ENSLAVE EVERYONE IN MCCW AND RCW TO READ CORRUPTED! (Chuckles) Such a fast learner. Now tell me where MPW is... NO! So it be... (Shoots Golden Brine) AGH! (Falls to the floor) If you won't tell me, I guess I'll have to find out myself. (Aims the blaster at Golden Brine's head) You won't WIN.... YOU WON'T..... (The screen goes black as the sound of the blaster going off could be heard) A Few Minutes Later Hey MPW! (Ugly M Laced With 3 Circles) Yes, Shraut? I have some bad news. I was doing some unnecessary diving into the story line and found this! (Drops Golden Brine's dead body in front of MPW) GOLDEN BRINE DIED?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!? Well, actually. Just a minute ago. Are you aware of his killer? That I don't know. Whoever it is, is hungry for bloodshed. (KILL THESE 2 RETARDS!) I have a bad feeling this isn't the only death. We need to stop this creature before anything more can happen. (Don't you dare, cunt!) How can we do that? We don't even know what it is or what it's capable of. Oh well. We all gon' die! :D (Finally. Something I like to hear!) Guess What? Another Few Minutes Later (In the banned jail; Chas, Rin, Article 13, and Lolman are playing UNO) REVERSE! (Drops Reverse Card on Lolman) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA- (Article 13 drops a +4 card on Rin) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- TAKE THAT! (Rin attacking Article 13 in the backround intensifies) IMAGINE IF MPW GETS BANNED! >:D DO YOU WANT TO GET SHOCKED BY REVA? SHUT UP! IT'S FOR THE GREATER GOOD! Welcome to life, everyone. (Suddenly, the prisoners can hear someone marching downstairs) Don't waste your time, BUCKO! Would I waste my time? I see you're all willing to be free. And I know just what to do. What are you going to do? Kill us for a good laugh? No, actually. Instead, I will free you on a certain wager. (Lightens Up) TELL US WHAT THE DEAL IS! I am looking to assassinate MPW. I ask you to side with me and bring everyone to their knees. Is that fair? OH, BUDDY! THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO! THIS IS CHRISTMAS ALL OVER AGAIN! Alright, it's time to get working. (Releases everyone from their cells) Another Few Minutes Later HEY PURPLE, MPW, AND MPW JR! IT'S TIME TO HEAD OUT TO TOWNS SQUARE TO CELEBRATE THE BEGINNING OF SUMMER! This doesn't make sense. I wanna go. YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE YE I'M A TOASTER! :D LIKE-ME-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Oh great, the cleetus punchline is back in business. Alright, time to redo a classic scene with even more memes! Sounds great! (Swipes up the 3 musketeers and throws them in the car) Grandma, that's the candy. Oops! Candy for the road? Y E A H! Meanwhile in the KAR Who wants some music? NO NO NO NO- (Pop Turns On The Radio) T-SERIES! IT'S YOUR BIG DAY! INCREDIBLE JOB! I KNOW WE HAD OUR DIFFERENCES, BUT TODAY; I JUST WANNA TELL YOU- (Purple turns the classic switch) WHY DO WE HOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLD- Because I'm the only one making this section of the story interesting, DAGames. (MPW Jr. Tries to turn the switch, but fails to do so) HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH- (Accidentally bumps into the switch, turning it) The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round, round and round- (MPW immediately switches the radio back to the previous channel) HOLD ON, ONTO THE LIGHT- PHEW! Aww but I like that son- SHUT THE FUCK UP! When they finally arrive holy crap that took 50000 years We're here! Y a y YE YE YE- (Slaps Purple) NO! a w Looks like the dog shit farm we went to last year. No kidding. It smells like it too. Cheer up, guys. We have candy for the road. YE YE- S H U T U P Ok :( Do I get the twix? But we only have 3 musketeers. MPW, could you please change the story so we could have Twix too? I do like Twix... But I hate you. So no. WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (The car windows explode) (Shoots MPW Jr, obviously killing him) BOOM SHAKALAKA! Thank you very much MPW. I paid a lot for this car. Eh, you're welcome. He was an annoying little thing anyway. (They got out of the hecking car) Wow! This is amazing :D You're telling me. I'M A TALKING SWORD! Please don't kill us, oh great RP lord. ... A N Y W A Y do you know where the reception is? Oh, there is none. MAY GOD BLESS YE- Wait, why isn't there any? Because... Heh... Reasons... (Receptionists are dead because Bella killed them) Can we get to the point already? Fine. Move along everyone, there's more characters to kill- I MEAN INTRODUCE! I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. BABBABABABBABABABBAABABABABBABABABBABABABBABABABABBABABABABABBA I see that hasn't changed. HOWDY WAGWANS! H A H I said something! C O O K I E S I don't know if MPW is a giraffe or not. He is a giraffe. ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA That's not all of the characters yet, but let's make due with what we have. (Kelzod, Shrautsticks, and Glitched Arrives) What is up my cranky crew? THAT'S NOT MY INTRO- Man, they set it up good this year. (But your mother didn't birth you good.) WHERE'S GB? I WANNA KILL HIM >:D Actually, the job's already done. Yep, Rest In Peace (Piss*) DAMN IT! WHO KILLED HIM!? I'M GOING TO KILL THEM INSTEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ermmm.. That we don't know... Meanwhile Ah. This is perfection. EnderChas is quite the crafty one, making this device. Now I can track MPW at my own will. Let's see where he is, and finish this objective. (Laughs in a creepy but deep as hell way) I see you are enjoying yourself and that device, master. I truly am. For once I've never felt this completed. But in a way, I'm using the happiness as if it were a toy. It's all a brilliant scheme. Well, I hate to be Santa Claus. But I know something else I can do for you. And what would that be, Article 13? As you may know, I take free and open internet away from people. I thought it would be crafty to make Corrupted the only pages people can go to. No google, no youtube, just Corrupted. Wow. That's really brilliant. I'll keep that in mind. You are welcome, master. Master, some of the socks are secondary trackers. Take this radio if the device happens to stop working. (Gives ??? The Radio) This is quite the equipment. MPW and co stands no chance against our "army." In fact, I'm getting a signal where he is right now. Towns square, it says. Well, we have our first road trip. I'll go set up the forces, you keep an eye on his location. Okay. Meanwhile So I told them that this guy was so lazy, he couldn't even drink coke. So he had to have a nurse to inject it into him. Wouldn't that technically kill him? Whatever, logic isn't valid anymore so... AIN'T THAT SO TRUE- (The chair from the beginning of the story flies into purple) DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Heh, that never gets old. In fact, throw another one. (Recovering from the chair) Ughhhh-- WAIT NO NO (Another chair collides with Purple) DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- (Chair hits the random guy in the backround) IT NEVER GETS BETTER THAN THIS! (Dying of laughter) Wow... I'm just gonna quit fandom now. See you guys later. BAH BYE! Has anyone noticed that there are too many youtuber references in this video- What? Are 2 references 2 much? You're thinking of Pewdiepie's $399 chair, aren't you? Got me there. But 3 ISN'T that big either. TO ME IT IS! I CAN ONLY COUNT TO 3! I feel bad making you say that. But we're gonna move on! :D Aww, don't feel bad. You always humilate me with my alt self. (Yeah, and I love how I'm able to push around the fuck tard.) (Suddenly, the forces from that section you just read start raiding the area.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (Death Montage #1 Insert) WE GOTTA GO! But not before THIS HAPPENS! BABBABABABABABBABABBAABABABBAABBABABABABABBAB This is your end, fowl being. (??? Swipes Chicken10's damn head off) HAHHAHAHAHHAHAH! Nah! Fuck that m8! (The MAIN cast returns home in one piece, thankfully. But rip that chicken man though.) M E A N W H I L E What the hell just happened!? I don't know, but we're dead men! LIKE REALLY DEAD MEN! (This is the best day in my life.) OMG! OMG! Purple! MPW! Are you okay!? Yes. Yes. Okay good :D But Chicken10 isn't. Yeah, he got wrecked harder than the competitors in NASCAR. W A G W A N I heard what happened just now. I think our Chicken10 killer is one of us. You're right. WHERE'S GLITCHED? Ey? Leave me alone. But wait, did you guys see Chas, Rin, Article 13, and Lolman at the event? You're right! SOMEONE LET THEM OUT! But who did? Again, it's most likely one of us. Honestly, this is a complete ripoff of some crappy horror movie plot. But that's the only reason this story is good- MPW, can we stop breaking the fourth wall already? Yeah, man. Honestly it's getting a little annoying. Like ARMAGEDDON annoying. I just helped you plug your story- SHUT UP- (MPW Slaps Rogue) N O U ... : D Day 2 (Knocks on MPW's door) Hello? Hey, Likemea. Could you get the door? Hmmm.... Who is it? (Lying) It's FinalCutter55 NO IT'S NOT! FINAL DOESN'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED IN STORIES! OPEN THE GODDAMNED DOOR! OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO! WE? (Chuckles) Yes... NOW OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! Try me, ugly creature. I was afraid we had to do this. WE MY ASS (Busts open the door, atleast 50 socks and the 4 vandals behind him) I warned you. WHAT THE FUCK- (??? Stabs Likemea in the chest with a sword) AGHHHHH! Hey, what's the big deal abou- EVERYONE! EVACUATE! GO GO GO! Oh no you won't. (Programs the emergency exit to not open) SHIT! You won't escape from me, MPW. OH FUCK! (Whispers to the group) Escape through the windows. Go! I got a better idea! (Starts clearing the sock army) LEGO! (They escape through the window) Get in the CARE! Wait a minute... Where's Likemea? Wha- Oh no... I swore I saw him get impaled through the chest. OH MY GOD! NO NO NO! NOT LIKEMEA OUT OF ANYTHING OR ANYONE! (GET REKT BITCH!) Who even was that creature anyway? I don't know... I'm here! Me too! Yeah, I'm fine! We need to tell this to the rest of the staff. I think these guys are terrorists. They're more than terrorists, dude. These guys are terrorists! That's exactly what I said- YEAH! HENRIOT5 IS RIGHT! LET'S GO! What. The. Fuc- M E A N W H I L E Dammit! I can't believe they got away again! It's no big deal sir, we'll just have to try again lat- (Stabs rin in the throat) WE DON'T HAVE ALL THE CHANCES IN THE WORLD!! (Rin falls to his knees) What good are you when you don't know the consequences? (Sends the sword through the top of his head.) Sir? Ugh. What is it? I think I have a plan on how we could kill MPW. What? Are we just going to crucify him? No, but this time we're going to capture him. Bring him to the base. Torture him. Then kill him. Good idea. Why haven't we just thought of capturing him before and killing him? Because we're stupid. ... Good point. Memewhile Alright, does anyone know why we are here? No, that I cannot answer. I CAN, WAGWAN! Look, someone we don't know is targeting MPW! Yeah, it's really scary. Wonder if they're stalkers or actually- BUT WHO IS IT DOE? I DUNNO B U T W H O I S I T D O E? I D U N N O I want to steal the infinity gauntlet! Fine, let's go. YAY! No, it's not thanos you purple thingy thing idk what to insult because u are a good person. ;( HAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU'VE BEEN TROLLED, YOU'VE BEEN TROLLED- M P W A N D P U R P L E S I T T H E F U C K D O W N! o k Anyway, Prism. Who do you think it is? I think it's Herobrine looking for revenge! I KNEW THAT ENTITY WAS UP TO NO GOOD! (AND I SAY HEY-AY-AY-AY-AY-) That explains a lot! We need to kill him! No guys, the entity didn't look like Herobrine at all. He wouldn't have had an army of socks behind him, he's an independent trouble maker. Is it Golden- Already dead. Wait, MPW. Maybe it's one of the entities from your cancelled pastas doing this. Maybe it's Red Brine. It very well could be the color brines, but how could they be physical and kill others if they don't actually exist as a page? Well, it's not any of the brines or Steves. Who else could it be? (You-) Wait... WHAT ABOUT CORRUPTED? (Le Gasp) THE CORRUPTED ENTITY? IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE AN IDENTITY! Exactly, you put him in this story to REVEAL WHO HE IS! NOW TELL US WHO HE IS! I DON'T KNOW, OKAY! WE'LL ALL FIND OUT LATER, AIGHT?! UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH fine. Meanwhile Sir, they've found us out. What do you mean- They know you're the corrupted entity Oh no. We've been found out. Looks like it is time for plan B. We'll have to exterminate humanity. But sir, Who will read- We'll work something out. I never thought I'd be using the final blow. Okay.... Meanwhile x2 Uno... Skip, Skip, and Draw 4. ... YAY! I WIN! Heh. You're not cut out for everything son- (Yet another chair hits purple) DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Bursts into the scene) I see it's time for play time. So, I brought you a few toys. Oh no. Don't worry son! I'll fight them off... WAIT DAD NO- (Purple gets sliced in 2 by ???) HOLY SHIT! DAD! NASTY! GO MPW, I'LL FIGHT THEM OFF! Try me, SWORD. (Begins to attack ???) AGH! Another grand escape through the wind- (Suddenly teleports in front of MPW) Why hello! SHIT! (Holds MPW down to the ground) Now don't move. It'll only hurt for a minute. PLEASE! NO! NO! (Holds knife to MPW's throat) Shhhhhhh......... HELP! Shut up. Your time is here, MPW. NO! (Suddenly shoots ??? from out of nowhere) BOOM! A̶G̴H̸!̴ G̷O̷D̷ ̸D̸A̷M̴M̸M̵I̷T̸!̴ ̸ (dies?) Shit. MPW, what the hell happened here? Destruction, that's what. Is purple okay? ... MPW, IS HE!? It killed him. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Grandma- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ... MPW! PLEASE! TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING! I'm sorry. But I'm not. NO! PLEASE GOD, NO! (Sigh) I never thought this day would come- GO AWAY MPW! What- GO AWAY! Ok... Ok... (Who will get chairs yeeted at them now-) (Yeets a chair at MPW) TAKE THAT YOU ASSHOLE! AH- DAAAAAAAAAA- The following program has been interrupted. While we fix this, please sit back and enjoy these memes. Thank you for your patience. memewhile counter x1 So, are you guys up for the challenge of killing this spider? Nope. ... F U C K W E A L L D E A D At least I defeated dead lock in my life time. ... Yeah, and I'm the lord of RCW and MCCW And I? I surpassed my mentality and entered the near impossible. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Screw you guys, imma outta here. ;( can someone kill that spider please? memewhile counter x2 Where are you golden brine? (Hiding on a golden wall) NOWHERE! Is that so? AHEM... R E D R O B I N S Y U M! (Pops in front of MPW) HAH! (Realizes mistake) SHI- memewhile counter x3 Alright, time to get back to go fish. Alright, ready Purple? No, but yes. Gold Fish! It's go fish bella... Then what's that on the table. (Gold Fish Flopping On The Table) (Perfectly Cut Scream Incoming) AAAAAAAAAAAAA- memewhile counter x4 A! E! I! O! (From the roof) Not today son. (Snipes MPW) OOF! We're back. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy your program, and thank you again for your patience. meanwhile Those memes were TERRIBLE. HEY! I JUST GOT BACK IN THE ZONE, GIVE ME A DAMN BREAK! 3 . 2 . 1 UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH THAT GODDAMN ENTITY! WHY DID MPW HAVE TO MAKE HIM! WOOF! (I don't know, mommy. Hang tight, we'll find him out soon....) ... I just feel so wrong about the purple situation. I feel like it's my fault that I created that entity. All I wanted to do was entertain. But it broke it's chains... And it's out to kill me. Don't feel bad. He was always a bit of a weird one to stick around- oh wait you're talking about the entity. He's one wicked fucker, that one. Day 3 Article 13, I have a plan in mind. That's never a good thing, but go ahead. Have you noticed ??? is pressuring everyone? What do you expect, Chas? The task of killing MPW is a lot harder than it seems. We've got to give it our all to make sure MPW gets executed, or we'll never hear the end of it. Screw you, article. I thought you were on my side. I AM! We need to kill MPW. I know, but if anyone can do it. I can, myself. You're going to get yourself killed out there, Chas. You can't do this. Remember what happened to Rin? ??? Has no shame of doing it to you, so sit your ass down and deal with it. (Pushes Article 13 to the ground) NO. I'm doing this by myself. (Equips a rifle and heads out.) FUCK YOU! meanwhile wipCategory:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Not Pastas Category:VERY long pastas